


Each & Every Whim

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, drabble tag, implied Mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White does not discipline her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each & Every Whim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: indulgence

Snow White let’s her daughter get away with murder. 

That’s what the people say. 

Every now and again Emma will get into a fight with some average Joe who’s not happy with the status quo. They’re not in the Enchanted Forest anymore. Royalty doesn’t mean as much here like it did back there. Emma doesn’t care about her pedigree, but talk shit about her parents, especially her Mom, and she will send you home with more than a black eye. Maybe she’ll visit your front lawn and set fire to your gnomes. 

But it’s not just the almost murder that the people have a problem with. 

It’s the looking. It’s the touching. It’s the kissing. 

But it’s not obvious. Not at first. It’s enough to make people suspect, but not enough for even Regina to declare public indecency and open depravity. 

Emma’s very careful not to display the depth of her affection for her Mommy around Henry. She might not really give a fuck about the residents of Storybrooke, her parents’ so called subjects, but her kid… He doesn’t need the drama. 

And behind closed doors? 

Snow White holds her daughter tight against her, relishing in the sensation caused by desperate lips on her neck, nimble fingers on her thighs and the demanding knee between her legs.

If Emma wants to draw gasps and halting breaths from her Mommy, then Snow White will bite Emma’s ear and tell Emma that she’s a good girl making her Mommy come so hard.


End file.
